Ayer(NaruSaku)
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: una pequeña historia, inspirada en la cancion Ayer de Enrique Iglesias, espero sea de su agrado...


**bueno este es un shot inspirado en la cancion 'Ayer de Enrique Iglesias', esta parte es NaruSaku y contiene**

**un poco de NaruIno, pero espero sea de su agrado**

_Ayer_

Me encontraba en la playa, viendo el mar, sintiendo el viento en mi cara estaba triste, deprimido seria una mejor palabra, ¿Quién soy?, bueno soy una reconocida estrella en el mundo de la música Naruto Uzumaki, tengo el cabello rubio algo largo como lo tenía mi padre, ojos azules y tres marcas en formas de bigote de gato en cada una de mis mejillas, para muchas de mis fans soy el chico más guapo, ya que a mis 23 años gracias al ejercicio estoy en muy buena forma, aunque hoy no tenía nada que decir, hoy estaba en mi mundo solamente, ¿Por qué?, Bueno pues ayer me reencontré con el amor de mi vida, y fue aquí mismo donde nos vimos después de 4 años de no vernos.

¿Quién es ella?, bueno su nombre es Sakura Haruno, tiene 23 años también, su cabello color rosa exótico y unos ojos color verde jade que atrapan a cualquiera, si estaba hermosa nadie lo podía negar, ella también era famosa pero lo era como modelo profesional era muy reconocida por hacer muchos anuncios para perfumes o ropa muy conocida en el mundo, también la envidia de muchos hombres si puedo decir.

¿Cuál es nuestra historia?, por dónde empezar, bueno comenzare desde el principio ella y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 años, íbamos en el mismo colegio y nos volvimos los mejores amigos desde entonces, pero secretamente a mí ya me atraía, fue pasando el tiempo y se podría decir que éramos inseparables siempre fuimos ella y yo y nadie más, y como era de esperarse mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron aumentando hasta tal punto de ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que le hablara, siempre fue así pero cuando teníamos 15 años no pude resistir más, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas así que la invite a comer, fue una noche tranquila y la pasamos genial todo fue perfecto entonces ya solo me faltaba declararme y así lo hice en frente de su casa le dije mis sentimientos, pensé que me rechazaría por eso, estaba preparado pero ella me sorprendió besándome, que forma más genial de decirme que correspondía mis sentimientos.

Desde ese día nos convertimos en novios, fuimos la envidia para muchos en el instituto, los chicos me miraban mal y las chicas la miraban mal a ella, no nos importaba éramos felices, lastimosamente no duro mucho. Todo empezó después de cumplir 3 años de novios, ya éramos mayores y yo ya empezaba mi carrera al igual que ella, no nos veíamos mucho pero sabíamos que era porque yo estaba enfocado en mi música y ella en el modelaje, en ese tiempo yo tenía una representante llamada Hinata Hyuga, buena chica la verdad pero no se llevaba bien con Sakura, nunca supe porque hasta que un día Hinata me dio un beso y Sakura lo vio, ella se fue muy enojada y yo enojado igual la despedí ahí mismo, no me importo nada, y salí en busca de ella, cuando la encontré estaba con otro modelo amigo de ella, Sasuke Uchiha ella lloraba y el la consolaba cuando me vio el no me dijo nada solo que me alejara, intente hablar con ella pero me dijo la peor noticia en ese momento, termino conmigo y se fue con Sasuke, me sentí vacio lo había perdido casi todo, a mi manager y ahora a mi novia, la mujer que quería por una tontería que debí haber despedido hace mucho, intente hablar con ella pero siempre me ignoraba no me dejaba explicarme, y yo me hundía mas y mas. Después paso un año, mi carrera musical no se derrumbo gracias a que conocí a mi nueva manager que me ayudo en ese momento de mi vida y las cosas con Sakura no mejoraban, ya había pasado un año y ese mismo día por fin pude hablar con ella, le explique que era ella la quien me beso, yo nunca se lo correspondí le dije que la seguía queriendo y que quería que volviéramos, tenía la esperanza de eso pero ella simplemente acepto mi disculpa pero no podía regresar la relación porque se iba del país y posiblemente no volvería, yo le dije que me iría con ella pero simplemente me dijo que no, que nuestras carreras nos lo impedían y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, se despidió de mi dejándome ahí, se fue al día siguiente y desde ese entonces nunca supe nada mas de ella, solo los anuncios en los que salía, hasta ayer.

Ayer, yo tenía una semana de haber regresado a mi país y caminaba tranquilo por la playa hasta que me tope con ella, nos vimos de nuevo y yo fui a abrazarla, la extrañaba, no saben cómo la extrañaba y se lo hice saber, ella me correspondió y me dijo que también me extrañaba, la invite a un restaurante ahí cerca a comer, ella acepto gustosa y pasamos la tarde juntos, me sentía muy feliz, y como no si la mujer que aún amo estaba ahí, hablamos de lo que habíamos pasado en estos años, como me felicito por mi éxito en la música y yo hice lo mismo con ella, había pasado un buen rato en eso y nos regresamos a la playa, tenía que preguntarle era mi última oportunidad posiblemente, así que le pregunte si me quería todavía, ella guardo silencio pero me pregunto lo mismo iba a replicar pero ella me dijo que así le daría mi respuesta, yo le dije que la seguía amando que no ha habido ninguna otra desde entonces. Espere su respuesta, sentí que la tierra me comía de la desesperación ella me vio y me vio triste, esto no me gustaba.

"Me alaga que sigas con ese sentimiento hacia mí, pero ahora tenemos vidas diferentes Naruto, no podemos tomar nuestra relación, aunque yo quisiera no puedo, porque yo ya estoy en otra relación y me voy a casar dentro de poco, lo lamento".- me dijo destruyendo lo último que había en mi corazón yo solo agache la cabeza derrotado y sentí como ella se levantaba.- "Me gusto haberte visto otra vez Naruto, espero tengas una buena vida".- me dijo alejándose de mí, ahora para siempre, yo voltee a verla por última vez y la vi que llego con un muchacho con el pelo azabache, no me iba a confundir con quien iba agarrada de la mano, ese era Sasuke, los vi alejarse ahora sí, estaba completamente solo.

Ahora estoy aquí en el mismo lugar, me siento vacio como si no tuviera nada, no quiero saber nada de nadie en este momento, solo quiero estar solo, aunque sé que dentro de poco tengo que partir a Estados Unidos, porque tengo una gira que completar. Escucho pasos que se acercan a mí pero no me importa quien sea, no quiero estar con nadie en este momento, me iba a levantar pero un par de brazos en mi cuello me impiden hacerlo y lo único que miro es un mechón amarillo.

"Naruto".- escucho la inconfundible voz de mi manager, Ino Yamanaka, tiene 23 años, el pelo largo de color amarillo acercándose al platino, ella ha sido mis soporte por todos estos años de soledad, me anima y sinceramente de no haber sido por ella no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en la música, es la envidia de muchas de mis fans por ser la única que está cerca de mi todo el tiempo y por supuesto que a Ino le encanta verlas así, inclusive se rumorea que hay una relación entre los 2, la cual no hay pero que posiblemente Ino si quiere tener pues hace unos años me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, yo le dije que no la correspondía y ella me dijo que lo sabía y que no buscaba mi amor, solo poder permanecer a mi lado como su manager y que si se confesó era porque no podía seguir guardándolo, la entendía muy bien así que le dije gracias y ella también, muchas veces hemos hecho el amor como para sacarnos el estrés, eso es lo que me dice ella pero yo sé que es lo que quiere conmigo y es una forma de por lo menos tenerme en sus brazos, lo cual yo no me niego porque la verdad ella es muy bella y uno debería estar ciego para negarse, aunque mi corazón tenia dueña. La noche anterior le había contado todo lo que paso, me dijo que vendría a verme ya que ella visitaba a sus padres y no nos veríamos hasta en el aeropuerto, pero yo me negué diciéndole que ahora necesitaba estar solo.

"Ino, te dije ayer que necesitaba estar solo".- le dije triste, no la voltee a ver pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto de mí.

"No, tu lo que necesitas en este momento es compañía y aquí estoy contigo, yo ya pase por lo mismo así que se cómo te sientes por eso estoy aquí".- me dijo, y vaya razón que tenia, ella cuando empezó a ser mi manager tenía un novio, un empresario famoso de videojuegos Shikamaru Nara, ella estaba enamorada de él y por lo que veía Shikamaru estaba igual, pero un día Ino lo sorprendió acostándose con su secretaria, ella no quiso saber nada mas de él y termino ahí mismo, Shikamaru no insistió y simplemente la dejo ir, ese mismo día la encontré en su apartamento llorando, me conto lo que paso y yo la consolé diciéndole que él era un tonto y que no la merecía, me quede con ella toda la noche hasta que se tranquilizo y me agradeció por eso.

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque son diferentes circunstancias".- le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en el día para mí.

"Si, pero yo se que puede hacerte sentir mejor".- me dijo y yo la mire expectante.- "Cántame tu nueva canción".- me dijo mientras miraba que traía mi guitarra, anoche le había contado que había compuesto una nueva canción para mi siguiente disco, no sabía porque pero me dije porque no, agarre mi guitarra y la afine.

"De acuerdo, esta canción se llama 'Ayer'".- empecé mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Hey!__  
__Dime A Dónde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

_Hey!__  
__Donde Dejaras Tus Sueños Escondidos__  
__Mira Que La Luna Nos Dejo,__  
__Iluminados, Bien De Cerca__  
__Y A Pesar De Aquel Adiós,__  
__Mi Puerta Siempre Estuvo Abierta,__  
__Como Anteeees._

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado__  
__No Se acabadooo_

_Hey!__  
__Tu Mirada Dice Estar Arrepentida__  
__No Se, Dime Si Es Verdad O Solo Idea Mía__  
__Di Que No Es Locura Ni Obsesión__  
__Que Es Capricho Simplemente__  
__Dile Que Lo Sientes Y Que Yo__  
__Nunca He Dejado De Quererte__  
__Como Anteeees_

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado_

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón__  
__Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón__  
__Del Otro Lado__  
__Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo__  
__Saber Que Nuestro Amor__  
__No Se Acabado__  
__No Se Acabadoooo_

_Hey!__  
__Dime A Donde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

Termine mi canción con lagrimas en mis ojos, la había cantado con todo lo que tenía guardado, era para ella, esa era su canción, era la canción de Sakura, posiblemente la última que escribiría para ella, escucho unos aplausos y veo a Ino sonreír a lo cual agradezco que este aquí conmigo. Pero en eso escuchamos como alguien lloraba atrás de nosotros, volteamos y yo me quede sin palabras por lo que veía, ahí hecha un mar de lagrimas estaba Sakura viéndome fijamente, yo no sé qué hacer mas solo preguntarme, ¿Qué hace aquí?

"Yo los dejo".- le oí decir a Ino que se alejo de nosotros, la voltee a ver y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ella la trajo aquí, entonces algo paso.

"Lo siento".- oigo que dice y yo la miro confuso.- "Lo siento, por ser una cobarde, por no querer regresar contigo, por haberte dicho esa mentira ayer, todo porque tenía miedo".- me dijo en medio de lagrimas dejándome confundido.

"¿Miedo?".- fue lo que dije viéndola.

"Miedo a que volviéramos a fallar, a que nada fuese como antes, decidí dejarte ir, vi en ti el sufrimiento que te conlleva haberte enamorado de ti, no lo soportaba Naruto, no quería verte así, porque ese no es el Naruto del cual me enamore".- me dijo dejándome sin palabras, la vi a los ojos y ahí pude ver algo que me hizo creerle, vi el arrepentimiento.

"Entonces no me tengas miedo, y haz lo que te diga tu corazón".- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

"No lo sé".- me dijo esquivando mi mirada.

"Sakura".- le dije mientras le tomaba el rostro para que me viera.- "No tengas miedo, tu y yo nos amamos, yo te amo y por lo que veo tu también así que, démonos una segunda oportunidad, aprendimos de nuestros errores ahora podemos hacerlo bien".- le dije con una sonrisa.

"Tú lo crees".- me dijo aun con duda.

"Si, yo te amo Sakura, déjame amarte como me dejaste hacerlo aquella vez".- le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro.

"Te amo Naruto".- me dijo antes de que la besara, un beso liberador donde nos demostrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos, nuestras indecisiones nos separaron, pero nuestro amor nos volvía a unir, quite mis manos de su rostro y las puse en su cadera atrayéndola más a mí y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuellos haciendo más profundo el beso, la verdad no se cuanto paso pero fue lo mejor que puedo pasar en el día. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y sonreímos nos sonreímos.

"Gracias por ser mi felicidad".- le dije a lo que ella solo me volvió a besar, no me importaba nada, el amor de mi vida había vuelto a mí, y eso ya no me hacía sentirme solo. Nos separamos porque oímos una tos, volteamos y ahí estaba Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.- "¿Tu lo hiciste verdad?".- le dije a lo que ella solo fingió inocencia.

"Yo, claro que no hice nada".- me dijo con una sonrisa.- "Ya, no me gusta verte triste así que llame a esta frentezota para dejarle unas cosas en claro y pues me conto todo esto, la verdad no se si sea verdad pero si estas feliz con ella, me es suficiente".- me dijo tranquilamente.

"Cállate cerdita porque de ahora en adelante estaré aquí y espero no hagas lo mismo que la otra zorra".- le dijo a Ino sacándome un sonrisa.

"Ya tranquila, no hare nada que me haga pasar de la raya, si tú haces feliz a Naruto, entonces no diré nada, pero si le llegas a hacer algo, te ira muy mal frente de marquesina".- le dijo a Sakura amenazándola. Yo solo sonreí y abrace a Ino sorprendiéndola.

"Gracias eres la mejor".- le dije muy feliz, ahora le debía mucho a ella.

"No hay de qué, pero es momento de irnos, el avión se nos ira".- me dijo mientras nos separábamos volviéndome a la realidad.

"Si, vámonos Naruto".- me dijo Sakura, bueno eso no me lo esperaba así que la vi interrogante.

"Le compre un boleto para que vaya con nosotros, así será de ahora en adelante supongo".- me dijo Ino mientras caminaba a la par de Sakura, yo simplemente sonreí. Voltee a ver el mar, sin duda fue un lugar mágico para mi, Ayer hubo desilusión, pero Hoy hay alegría en mi corazón, agarre mi guitarra y me la puse en mi espalda, alcance a las chicas pasando un brazo por el cuello de cada una.

"Ustedes son mi luz, gracias por existir".- les dije haciéndolas sonrojar.

El Ayer puede hacer sentir tristes, o alegres, en mi caso fue un día importante para mi ya que volví a ver al amor de mi vida y logre componer una nueva canción, no había duda de que ahora en adelante iba a ser mejor, con el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga todo iba a mejorar y en esos pensamientos me vino a mí la última frase de la canción a lo cual solo tengo que decir.

"No importa si lo sé o no, siempre y cuando ellas 2 estén conmigo no me importa"

**bueno esta es la parte que escribi ahorita, estoy pensando en hacerle un pequeño cambio**

**bueno si ustedes quieren claro esta, aunque seria la misma historia pero con un final diferente claro**

**ustedes eligen, y espero este les haya gustado**

**See You**


End file.
